skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Realm of Faces
Skylanders: Realm of Faces is the 9¾th game in the Skylanders series. 38 million people bought it even though there are only 7 million people in the world. It is currently the most expensive Skylanders game, as the price is over 9000 in every possible money. Story Kaos stole the legendary Facebook, which is a book about faces. By reading the book, Kaos discovered how to make an army of Trollfaces which can be used to take over Skylands. Now, the Skylanders must go to a legendary tree, known as the Face Palm, in order to summon Awesome Faces and defeat the Trollfaces. Packs Starter Pack The Starter Pack can be ordered from Amazon, but it takes some time before it can be delivered because Amazon is a pretty long river. It can also be bought from Game Stop, but this is not recommended, because the game bought from Game Stop will stop all the time. The worst opinion is to buy the game from Target because archers constantly shoot it with their bows and arrows. Besides the game, the Starter Pack contains Portal 3 and Serious Five Spy Row, which is a row of five serious spies. Voldemort Pack The Voldemort Pack contains Trigger Happy and Zook because they were confirmed to be Voldemort (You-Know-Who) by the Skylander Dad. Another clear evidence is that both Trigger Happy and Zook are noseless and Voldemort is also noseless. Proof that Trigger Happy is Voldemort: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBHi_KAAVq8 at 2:24 Proof that Zook is Voldemort: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVbPA7_Rn2M at 1:03 Gameplay Story mode In this mode, the Skylanders have complete the story. After that, they get the Facebook, which can be used to read stories about faces. Party mode There are 3 parties. The first and second parties are only for Skylanders and activities include eating cake, opening presents and dancing. After unlocking the third party, you can play as third party characters such as Sanic the Head Shock. Yolo mode This is basically like the story mode, but the Skylander's health doesn't reset between levels and you're only allowed to use one Skylander. Wall breaking mode In this mode, you need to break four walls. The trick is that there are only three walls, and in order to break the fourth wall, you need to get the Skylander look towards you and then the Skylander breaks the fourth wall. Half-Life Tree mode The Half-Life Tree is a tree that is a hybrid elemental. It is known that one of its elements is life, but the other element is unknown. So, the Skylanders must find the numbers 9 and 10, then add them up to get 21, which is in fact half of the meaning of life. But then Master Eon notes that 9+10 is actually 19, which is half of the meaning of another element. So then the Skylanders know that 38 is the meaning of another element and they have to find it. SPOILER ALERT!!!!! 38 is the meaning of fire. Which means that the Tree is Half-Life and Half-Fire. Swag mode Swag, which is short for "Spyro was a game", is a reminder of the Spyro series before Activision gave him, Cynder and 100+ OCs the ability to land in the sky. In this mode, the player can play the original Spyro the Dragon from 1998 without being interrupted by Skylanders. Beauty Pi mode In this mode, the Skylanders get very fabulous with the help of Beauty Pi. Beauty Pi is a very famous and fabulous guy from Sweden, the country with the legendary colored flag. Senpai mode In this mode, you meet a character known as the Senpai. All you need to do is to be noticed by the Senpai. Online multiplayer mode In this mode, players who play the game at the same time can join an ultimate team battle. First, they can choose their team. The possible teams are Team Twitter and Team Instagram. Both teams have a chat where they can plan their attacks, and while the opposing team can't see it, they can attack it. The players who chose Team Twitter can attack by turning Team Instagram's speeches into hashtags, while team Instagram can send a lot of spam pictures into Team Twitter's chat. In the actual battle, Team Twitter can attack by summoning birds and Team Instagram can attack by summoning cameras. Music The theme song of the game is Awesome Face Song. Kaos' theme song is Trololololo. However, in the credits, all songs are credited as "Darude - Sandstorm". Category:Games Category:PetStarPlanet